Aspects of the present invention relate to social networks, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for maintaining conversational cadence in an online social relationship or network.
Online social networks are a universal mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways which enable sharing and processing of information between the members of the social network. Common mechanisms for sharing and processing information on online social networks may include, but is not necessarily limited to, a wall or virtual wall where users or member of the social network can post messages for other users or members; an activity stream which may be a list of messages or posts received by a user or member and may also include a list of messages or posts sent by the user or member; a timeline that may chronologically list a series of events, and profiles of users or members that can be accessed for information about a particular user or member. These mechanisms enable users or members to rapidly share information with others and gather information from others in the network. These mechanisms also enable users or members to establish and maintain relationships. A cadence, rhythm or systematic flow of communications may be developed between users to maximize the relationship. When a user or group of users are unable to communicate for one reason or another, the cadence may be lost and the relationship may degrade. Accordingly, there is a need for maintaining a conversational cadence between users or participants in a social network.